


it's the rules

by andromedagalaxy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Philip opens the door to Lukas’s room and tries to stifle a gasp. Lukas is standing there in that grey sweater Philip picked out for him, his hands in his pockets and a sly smile on his face. He rolls back on his heels and looks way too self-satisfied for his own good, but Philip thinks he definitely deserves to look that way.There are at least twenty bundles of mistletoe hanging from Lukas’s ceiling, evenly distributed so they can cover more ground. He’s got two bottles of Philip’s favorite cider on his bedside table, next to a wrapped present. Which reminds Philip that he’s holding his present for Lukas. He tightens his grip on it, having nearly dropped it in his shock.He still stands there in the doorway, blinking, his stomach dropping and his chest tightening. They’d gotten caught under the mistletoe at the mall the other day, just outside Macy’s. Philip kissed Lukas hard and made some offhanded comment about wishing every ceiling was covered with mistletoe. He’d never expected this, and he feels like his heart is beating outside his body.





	it's the rules

Philip opens the door to Lukas’s room and tries to stifle a gasp. Lukas is standing there in that grey sweater Philip picked out for him, his hands in his pockets and a sly smile on his face. He rolls back on his heels and looks way too self-satisfied for his own good, but Philip thinks he definitely deserves to look that way.

There are at least twenty bundles of mistletoe hanging from Lukas’s ceiling, evenly distributed so they can cover more ground. He’s got two bottles of Philip’s favorite cider on his bedside table, next to a wrapped present. Which reminds Philip that he’s holding his present for Lukas. He tightens his grip on it, having nearly dropped it in his shock.

He still stands there in the doorway, blinking, his stomach dropping and his chest tightening. They’d gotten caught under the mistletoe at the mall the other day, just outside Macy’s. Philip kissed Lukas hard and made some offhanded comment about wishing every ceiling was covered with mistletoe. He’d never expected this, and he feels like his heart is beating outside his body.

“You like it?” Lukas says, glancing up and then back at Philip again. “Took me like two hours. Dad didn’t know what the hell I was doing but he gave me extra string and tape when I asked, so I can’t imagine what he’s thinking.”

Philip snorts. “Does he know about the drinks?”

“No,” Lukas says, slowly, drawing out the word. He sounds proud of himself. Philip had a quiet Christmas morning with Helen and Gabe, full of hot chocolate and new jeans and a ton of film for his camera. They’d talked about college a little bit, but mostly it was just peaceful. Nice. Philip was happy, but he was anxious to get over to see Lukas. Sometimes, he just feels too far away. 

Philip takes one step into the room and Lukas gasps, raising his eyebrows. “Babe,” Lukas says. “You’re standing under mistletoe.”

Philip smirks, putting his gift on edge of the dresser. “Oh really?” he says, looking up. “Is that what that is? I thought some shit was growing on your ceiling. Like maybe we’d have to call someone.”

Lukas smiles at him. “Nope, that’s the kissing plant, Philip. Now, if only there was someone you wanted to kiss here.” He sighs wistfully.

It smells really good. Philip looks up at it again as he steps forward, sees the intricate way Lukas put it all up and tugged it together. “Yeah,” Philip says, trying not to blurt out _I love you I love you you’re the most wonderful thing in the entire world you’re the most amazing thing in my life thank God you’re alive_ because he’s trying to stay chill. “Yeah,” he says again, tugging on Lukas’s belt loops, pulling him in so their bodies are pressed together. “That’d be cool.”

“Guess you’re gonna have to settle for me,” Lukas says, shrugging. “I mean, it’s everywhere, and it’s the rules.”

“It is the rules,” Philip says. He reaches up and cups Lukas’s face in his hands, bringing their mouths together. The kiss is slow and soft, a sweetly familiar feeling blooming in Philip’s chest. It’s their second Christmas together, but there’s the promise of so many more. Lukas is so essential now. An extension of himself. Philip can’t live without that smile, those eyes, those hands that know exactly how to touch him. Words whispered quiet into the night, against the shell of Philip’s ear. Always the right ones. Lukas seems to read his mind sometimes, can tell how to soothe him no matter the situation. They can talk for hours. Hours and hours and hours and hours. They never get tired of each other.

They’ve said the word soulmate so many times now that Philip knows it’s true. 

Their lips slide together and Lukas makes a little happy noise, hands pressing against Philip’s lower back. He smiles when they break apart, nuzzling their noses together. 

“So since you’re standing under twenty-seven mistletoe bundles I owe you like, eight hundred and seven kisses.”

“Okay,” Philip says, swaying against him, “that math sounds right.”

Lukas kisses him again. Once, twice, twelve times before Philip is breathless and clinging to him. “We’re well on our way,” Lukas says, kissing him again. 

Philip hums a little, content in a way that he once didn’t think was possible.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Lukas says, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

Philip leans in, pressing another kiss to Lukas’s shoulder and then burying his face there. Lukas’s embrace is his favorite place, the warmth and safety there overwhelming in the best way. 

“Merry Christmas, Lukas. God, I love you too.”


End file.
